Meant to be
by Justanothertypicalbookworm
Summary: "What if he had been there that night? Could he have been the one who fell in love with her and were engaged to her right now?" One-shot. Joey's thoughts after Monica reveals who she originally wanted to hook up with that night in London in TOW the Truth About London. Mondler.


**Meant to be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or any of these characters mentioned.**

**A.N-Hey guys,**

**So this is my first Friends fanfiction. (squeals excitedly) So it was in a moment of boredom that I turned on the TV and watched Friends (naturally) that I came up with this idea. As I already mentioned in my summary, this is based on TOW the Truth about London where Monica reveals that she originally wanted to hook up with Joey that night. There is no Joey/Monica pairing just Joey's thoughts on the whole thing. I absolutely love Monica and Chandler, they are my favourite couple on the show (I mean come on who doesn't want a Chandler!) and I think this story portrays their relationship in a different but interesting way. So I hope you guys enjoy! (This is a One-shot)**

"_Fine, but please don't be upset. I was really depressed and really drunk. I just wanted something stupid and meaningless, I just wanted sex, so when I went to your room that night I was actually looking for Joey."_

Joey Tribbiani was surprised.

Who would have thought Monica originally wanted to hook up with him that night? Sure he had always found her attractive, but he had never imagined anything like that. She was one of his bestfriends.

It wasn't as if the whole revelation mattered anyway. Monica had said so herself, she was drunk and depressed. She just wanted something stupid and meaningless and probably something that would have made her feel better about herself. So sex was the answer. And everybody knew Joey's reputation.

Instead she had ended up with something much more meaningful than she could ever have imagined. The love of her life. Monica and Chandler were perfect for each other. Joey couldn't be happier for them. The only problem was Chandler had gotten upset over the whole thing and had left the apartment. Joey had to go and talk to him.

And yet he couldn't help wondering what would have happened if he had been there that night. Would he be in Chandler's position and he was the one who had fallen in love with her and she with him?

Joey may have had a reputation as a player but deep down that was all he had ever wanted in a relationship. He saw the way Monica and Chandler looked at each other, how head over heels in love they were with each other. How they trusted and understood each other perfectly without any doubt. They were like two pieces to a puzzle, not complete when separate but when they joined together, they created one big whole beautiful thing. Could he have had that?

Could it have been him and Monica who got together and had to keep their relationship secret from the rest of the gang at first? And then exchanged their first "I love you's" when the rest of the gang eventually found out?

Could it have been them who then went through the ups and downs of any normal relationship? Could it have been them who embarked on new, exciting chapters of their relationship together such as almost getting married in Vegas to moving in together?  
>Could he have realised that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her?<p>

Could he be engaged to her right now?

Suddenly, the realisation hit home with Joey.

Even if he had been there that night, things would not have worked out between him and Monica.

She had to be with Chandler. He couldn't imagine them not being together. He couldn't imagine him not holding her hand. He couldn't imagine her not gazing at him lovingly.

Like the two pieces of the puzzle they were a perfect match. He saw them together and it just fitted, and he knew it was going to last forever.

So even if he had been there in London and they had hooked up it would not have mattered. Because she would have eventually found Chandler, the person she was meant to be with forever. Her prince, her soul mate.

Joey left his apartment and headed towards the coffee house. He had to tell Chandler that.

Later that day, Joey entered apartment number 20 and was greeted by Monica and Chandler making out on the couch.

They broke apart as soon as they noticed him and smiled at him.

"So, I'm guessing we are all okay then." Joey chuckled.

Chandler grinned mischievously at him before answering, "all I can say Joe, is that you'd better have the best damned minister's speech prepared for our wedding, in the history of minister's speeches!"

Monica giggled before pressing her lips against Chandler's once more.

Joey smiled to himself.

They were meant to be.

**Thanks for taking the time out to read this and please do leave a review. All reviews are appreciated good or bad, and it would make me oh so very happy. ;) Plus I would also love to know your opinions on this story and whether I should write more Friends related one-shots in the future.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
